The Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) has gained wide acceptance as a standard for providing document based navigation to a variety of information sources. HTML is currently used with the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to access text, graphics, image, audio, and video based information. HTML uses a hypertext reference tag, commonly known as a link, to provide a means for accessing a particular information source. A link usually has an identifier, sometimes referred as anchor text, and an associated address to an information source, which may be a local file or remote networked server. Browsers are generally available that interpret HTML formatted documents for presentation to a user. These browsers typically represent a hypertext reference tag as highlighted text or graphics that a user can easily visualize as representing a selectable link.
Voice based interface systems are known. These systems may involve speech recognition or speech synthesis. A speech synthesizer often converts a text source to audible information. A speech recognition system converts audible information into digital information that can be interpreted as distinct words or concepts. Interactive voice based systems that incorporate both speech recognition and speech synthesis would be desirable for a variety of applications. Such systems would be beneficial for the visually impaired user, or for situations where a display interface is inadequate or must be supplemented.
Prior art information browsers do not adequately address cases in which an audio interface may be appropriate. Therefore, a new audio interface for document based information resource navigation is needed.